Virgen Hasta El matrimonio
by Samara Prunella Williams
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si contratan a un joven y sexy Edward Cullen, para que asegure la virginidad de la bella Isabella Swan? ¿Que pasaria si ella no estuviese dispuesta a llegar virgen al matrimonio, y haria cualquier cosa para lograrlo? Pasen y disfruten, señorit@s...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: El Gran Escape. **

El cielo se estaba volviendo tornasolado. Era la hora correcta.

Se quito la bata, y se unto la crema. Le había costado 2 mil dólares, pero valía la pena. Oscurecía su piel, al menos tres tonos. Se puso la ropa interior, y arriba un short de lycra de gimnasia artística, y un sostén para salto. Cuando estaba segura de que todo estaba perfectamente aplanado en su sitio, tomo el pantalón. Era talla 3, por lo que tuvo que ajustar bien u cinturón para que no se le cayera.

Se sentó en la cama, y comenzó a llenar la punta de los zapatos con algodón. Eran varias tallas más grandes que su número, por lo que no podría caminar sin que se le saliesen, sin el relleno. Ajusto a sus tobillos un elástico, que los sujetaba bien a su pie. Lo escondió bien bajo el pantalón. Se puso la musculosa blanca, y sobre esta la camisa. Arriba, coloco un amplio saco. Se paro frente al espejo, y sonrió. Amoldo su cabello bajo una red, y cuando estuvo compacto y sujeto, se puso la peluca. Cabello negro, corto y lacio. La ajusto y acomodo hasta que fue convincente. Fue al tocador y saco el estuche de los lentes de contacto, del bolso de mano. El color negro, le sentaba genial. Sus ojos rechazaron el vidrio, pero después de parpadear mucho, y unas cuantas lagrimas, se ajustaron. Con un delineador para zonas húmedas, dibujo una línea entre sus dientes principales. Volvió a sonreírle al espejo.

Se incorporo y se miro de pies a cabeza. Se puso el último detalle, los guantes de cuero negro. Volteo hacia el baño. Spookey aun estaba dormido, con sus manos atadas, vistiendo solo un calzoncillo a rayas. Supuso que la pastilla para dormir duraría unas seis horas más. Jamás debió haber probado de esa copa de vino. ¿En qué cabeza cabria la idea de que alguien como ella, se fijaría en alguien tan insignificante como él? Pobre Spookey. Camino hasta él, y le dejo unos cuantos euros dentro del calzoncillo. Volvió en sus pasos hasta el cuarto.

Tomo la maleta, el bolso de mano y fue hasta el balcón. Su habitación tenia vista al jardín. Miro el reloj en su muñeca: 18:00 hs. Justo para el rezo antes de dormir. Todos estarían ocupados, reuniéndose en el comedor. Miro hacia ambos lados, y arrojo la maleta y el bolso. Por suerte, cayeron entre los arbustos, por lo que casi no hicieron ruido. Espero y como nadie salió a ver qué pasaba, se subió a la barandilla del balcón.

Estaba en el piso más alto, gentileza de su padre. Pero, ¿Quién no notaria lo útil que podía ser una tubería? Negó con la cabeza divertida, y con cuidado, se aferro a esta. El descenso fue fácil. Cuando estuvo en el piso, miro a ambos lados. No se veía nadie. Acomodo su ropa, su peluca y cogió las maletas. Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hasta la salida. Llego a las puertas, para encontrarse con el Sr. Hoofer, un ex militar, obeso y alcohólico. Con él, estaban los dos guardias de seguridad, Stefan y Hugo, dos incompetentes, además de babosos.

-¿Timothy Spooks?- inquirió leyendo la lista. Ella asintió.- ¿esas son las maletas que la señorita Swan ordeno retirar?- volvió a asentir- ok, muchachos…

Ambos idiotas, Stefan y Hugo, tomaron un bolso cada uno, y comenzaron a revisar. Se contaba que algunas chicas se escaparon en maletas una vez. Se preguntaba si le seguían copiando la técnica de escape, que invento a los 12 años. Cuando ambos segurillas concordaron en que todo lo que había en las maletas, eran pertenecías de mujer, Hoofer abrió las puertas. Bella salió caminando grácilmente hasta el estacionamiento. Se subió al BMW negro, y lo encendió. Condujo hasta la puerta de salida, donde le esperaba lo peor. Bloch.

Bloch, era un ex profesor de educación física, experto en frustrar escapismos de adolescentes. Le había pillado en dos ocasiones, por lo que se había convertido en un gran enemigo. Estaba con sus cuatro muchachos. Le ordenaron detenerse, ella hizo caso, y bajo del auto.

Los segurillas abrieron las cuatro puertas del auto, incluso el baúl y el capot. Se sabía de una chica que había hecho poner la mecánica del auto, de modo tal que un esbelto humano pudiese esconderse en la parte de adelante. Sonrió otra vez, recordando esa maravillosa época. Luego de que revisaran las valijas, volvieron a poner todo como estaba. Bloch, se le acerco, sospechando.

-¿estás un poco más delgado?- dudo con desconfianza.

No podía hablar. Miro a su alrededor. Ya estaba oscuro, asique hizo lo que venía practicando hacia un mes atrás. La sonrisa idiota que hacia Spookey. Bloch cayó como un tonto, y ella subió al auto. Manejo rápidamente. Cuando llego a destino, estaciono el coche y bajo sus maletas. Había demasiada gente.

Corrió hasta los baños, y se encerró en un cubículo. Se quito los zapatos, el saco y los pantalones. Se puso unos jeans y ato la camisa a su cintura. Dejo libre su cabello, se puso las zapatillas y guardo todo en su bolso. Mientras corría hacia el área de cheking, se quito los lentes de contacto y los arrojo en un basurero. Saco su boleto y su identificación. Un joven muchacho estaba controlando la documentación. Le entrego los papeles.

-Srta.… ¿Patricia Bloch?-inquirió mirando el pasaporte. Había escogido ese nombre, ya que así se llamaba su ex compañera, e hija de su estimado Bloch. Asintió y sonrió.- parece más…pálida en eta foto.

¡Idiota! Se había olvidado de quitarse la crema bronceante. Debía pensar una excusa.

-cama solar. Tres veces por semana- afirmo con una sonrisa que pretendía ser seductora.

El joven dudo un poco, pero finalmente asintió y sello el papel. Ella camino hasta la sala de abordaje, donde un marinero le recibió el ticket con una sonrisa.

-bienvenida al crucero Caribean, señorita. ¿Nos acompañara todo el viaje?

-no. Me bajo en USA.- afirmo con una gran sonrisa en los labios. El joven asintió y la guio hasta su camarote. Segunda clase. Compartía habitación con una anciana de Wisconsin. Solo supo eso de ella, pues prácticamente corrió a la fiesta de Bienvenida. Ella prefirió darse una ducha. Lavo sus dientes, y cuando el cepillo se mancho de negro, comprendió porque sus sonrisas seductoras no habían funcionado. Cuando fue ella de nuevo, se enfundo en un strapless negro sin escote, y dejo su cabello suelto. Fue a cubierta, y se afirmo en una barandilla. La costa europea, era entonces solo un puñado de luces a lo lejos. Oyó su teléfono sonar. Lo saco de entre sus senos. Era su padre.

-¡Bella Swan! ¿Dónde demonios te has metido?- inquirió descontrolado de la ira.

-Papa, si te dijese, entonces ya no sería una sorpresa...- afirmo sonriente. Dicho eso, corto la llamada, y arrojo su teléfono al agua. Hacia el fondo del mar.


	2. Ancianos, Ladrones y Chicos Sexys

**Capitulo 2: Ancianos, ladrones y chicos sexys.**

**BPOV**

Florida la recibió con el calor típico de mayo. Se había hecho muy amiga de unos ancianos, y de los empleados del crucero, durante esa semana. Incluso había visto una ballena. Había aprendido a jugar póker, a hablar un poquito de español, a tejer, a abrir cerraduras con un pequeño trozo de metal, y a paralizar un hombre con un solo movimiento, lo último, fruto de una clase de acupuntura extensiva con un limpia piscinas.

Todos en la embarcación estaban muy emocionados. Ella, solo quería llegar a casa. Se vistió con unos shorts de jean, una musculosa negra de tirantes, y una camisa celeste que un anciano le había obsequiado, la cual aun tenia bordado su nombre. Ceasar. Se calzo con unas botas texanas color suela, y sujeto su cabello en una coleta. Guardo todo en sus maletas, que ahora eran tres. Había comprado una en el free-shop, y la había llenado de ropa y artefactos electrónicos.

Vio la costa floridense, a unos 300 metros. Los claros y altos edificios, en la playa. Era bellísima. Recordó aquella ocasión en que su padre la llevo a Disney. Con nostalgia, sus recuerdos le trajeron imágenes de cuando apenas era una niña. Sacudió su cabeza. Ir 7 años atrás, podía ser peligroso para su corazón. Subió a cubierta, ya lista. Al menos 50 pasajeros bajarían allí. Preparo su identificación de Patricia Bloch. Era mayor de edad, a diferencia de ella. La comparo con su pasaporte real. Isabella Swan era mejor. Era ciudadana americana. Se decidió por ser ella misma.

Lo más difícil de todo, era que tena que despedirse de sus nuevos amigos. Header, su compañera de habitación, una viuda de 84 años; Lucy, una irlandesa de 74, que viajaba con Ceasar; y Trudy, una joven de 88, que poseía un espíritu y humor de alguien de 22 años. Le hacía recordar mucho, a su amiga Rose. La sexy Rose. Se reunió con ellos, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-los voy a extrañar- aseguro emocionada. Header la abrazo.

-oh nena, ya sabes. Cuando vayas a Wisconsin, puedes hacer una parada en mi casa y comer un poco de mi pie de manzana.

-nosotros viajamos cada año en este crucero, en este mes. Si quieres, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos…

-Además podemos telefonearnos. Y puedes presentarme a alguno de esos amigos tuyos… bromeo Trudy, ganándose una reprobatoria mirada por parte de Lucy.

Bella sonrió y noto que estaban bajando la escalera. Era hora de partir. Se unió al primer grupo, los que descendían primero, ya que se iban. Ya abajo, volvió a mirar a sus amigos, y se despidió agitando la mano, saludándolos.

-¡te buscare en Facebook!-g rito Ceasar.

Ella soltó una carcajada. Ceasar era el único anciano que conocía que tenia cuentas en Facebook, Twitter, Skype, Blog, MySpace, Google +, y Whats App. Además de ser un genio en Counter y Angry Birds. Al menos, tenía fotos de ellos. Puso una como fondo de pantalla en su nuevo i-phone. Guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo de arriba de la camisa, con 100 dólares en billetes pequeños. En el bolsillo trasero del short, puso su billetera.

Como había supuesto, controlaban la documentación. A ella le toco una chica, asique no podía hacerse la seductora con ella. Mala suerte. Le extendió su pasaporte.

-¿Isabella Swan?- inquirió leyendo el documento. Ella asintió.- ¿eres menor?

-si- contesto. ¿Por qué hacían preguntas tan estúpidas?

-¿tienes la emancipación?

Maldición. Era ilegal viajar sola siendo menor de edad. Le ordeno a su mentirosa cabeza pensar rápido. Encontró algo que podía funcionar.

-no, no me hace falta. Mis padres están viajando conmigo. Son ellos- señalo a una pareja que acababa de pasar el control, pero en el sector del hombre-policía. La mujer, la miro con desconfianza, pero, por milagro divino, el hombre del matrimonio volteo. Bella, lo saludo, y el sonrió, devolviéndole el saludo. La mujer policía, asintió convencida, y le devolvió su pasaporte. Ella se apresuro a correr detrás de la pareja, hasta salir de la vista del puesto policiaco.

Fue directo a un puesto de comidas y se compro una fresca malteada sabor chocolate. Debía ir a un lugar en donde hubiese autobuses, o algo así. Debía llegar a L.A., en menos de 24 horas. Camino por unas cuadras, buscando una agencia, hasta que un idiota la empujo- y en ello le toco el trasero- derramando su malteada. Iba a golpearlo, pero el joven se disculpo, alejándose rápidamente. Se miro. Tenía a musculosa manchada con chocolate. Encontró la estación de autobuses, y aprovecho para ir a los baños públicos, para limpiarse. Aprovecho para ponerse un tampón limpio y protección, ya que tenía su periodo. Giro frente al espejo, para controlar que todo estuviese correcto, cuando noto que su trasero estaba demasiado…curvilíneo. Nada raro. Faltaba algo cuadrado en el bolsillo del short. Su billetera. Se fijo si se le había caído en el cubículo del baño, pero no. Recordó entonces, que el tipo de la malteada le había tocado el trasero. Idiota. Le había robado. Por suerte, sus identificaciones estaban en el bolsillo de la camisa, junto con su i-phone. Debía llamar a alguien…mala idea. No tenía ningún número en su móvil, ya que había arrojado su lista de contactos al fondo del mar, en algún punto del atlántico. Aun le quedaba una esperanza. Que un autobús a L.A. le costara 96 dólares. Resignada, camino con sus valijas hasta boletería. Pregunto en varias agencias de transporte, pero ningún boleto salía menos de 140 dólares. Estaba en líos. Su plan perfecto, acababa de terminar en ese punto.

Pero… ¡había escapado del Instituto de Enseñanza Femenina Poolitz! ¡Había seducido a un empleado del lugar para que le consiguiera identificaciones falsas! ¡Había cruzado un maldito océano! Tres estados no la detendrían. Podía trabajar en un bar un día, y ganar lo que le faltaba… pero llegaría tarde al cumpleaños en Los Ángeles. Resignada, se sentó a pensar en el estacionamiento, sobre el cordón de la vereda. El sol brillaba en lo alto.

-¡idiota!- oyó. Levanto la cabeza sintiéndose identificada. No se lo habían dicho a ella. Vio a un hombre, un joven, hablando por teléfono.

-¡no puedes hacer eso Emmet! ¡Necesitamos llegar para la boda!- continuo hablando. Mas bien, gritando.- si, se que tu llegaras, pero, ¿y yo?... ¡no puedo conducir hasta california sin dormir!- puntualizo furioso.

Oh… eso sonaba malditamente genial para ella. El joven necesitaba a alguien que lo ayude a conducir hasta L.A. Pero… no podía. ¿Qué tal y si era un viejo pervertido? Cuando se incorporo, comprobó que estaba en un error. No pasaba de los 25. Y era apuesto. Bueno, estaba a cinco metros de distancia, pero se veía bien. Muy bien. Cabello castaño claro, revuelto, remera negra gastada de los Rolling Stones. Jeans ajustados, piel blanca, alto, atlético. Podía sentir su delicioso perfume desde allí.

-¡Emmet!- prosiguió- ¡estás en problemas! ¡Si no llego a la boda a tiempo, estás muerto y enterrado!... lo sé… Te entiendo. Ok, diviértete hermano.

El joven corto la llamada y paso su mano por su cabello, claramente frustrado. Sexy…camino hasta su auto. Un Moustang negro. Se subió, y encendió el motor. Bella reacciono y corrió hasta el coche, parándose frente a este. El chico la miro sorprendido. ¿Podía ser más sexy? Pensó. Sus ojos eran de un color verde intenso. Sus facciones masculinas. Una prominente nuez de Adán se veía en su pálida garganta. La devolvió a la realidad, tocándole bocina, enfadado.

-¡espera!- le grito para que apague el motor- ¿podrías ayudarme?

-no tengo dinero- contesto sin humor.

¿Acaso no se sentía atraído hacia ella? Definitivamente no era uno de sus días. ¿Cómo podía convencerlo de que no se fuese sin ella? ¿Cómo le pediría que viaje con ella? De pronto, una brillante idea se cruzo por su mente.

**Mis dulces niñ s. Es la primera vez que publico en (por fin soy virgen en algo XD) y no entiendoooo nadaaaaaa. Imagínense que soy de las escritoras que aman escribir en papel-lo sé, soy una cavernícola- asique si alguna escritora lee esto, please, déjenme un mensaje para charlar con ustedes. Desde ya ¡muchisisisisisimas graciaaaas! Con amor, Sam Williams. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El Idiota de mi hermano y una luz en el camino. **

EPOV

La muchacha que había estado a punto de llorar un momento atrás, ahora me sonreía de tal forma, que temí que fuese a cocinarme y servirme frío.

Yo no había planeado esto. Mis planes se habían arruinado desde el preciso momento en que Tanya - mi novia- me plantara. Habíamos planeado que pasaríamos las vacaciones juntos, en la casa de mi madre en L.A. Pero ella decidió que un viaje ta largo en auto, probablemente le provocaría celulitis. Y esa era la razón por la cual, tuve que viajar solo hata Florida, lugar de residencia permnente de Emmet, mi hermano.

Generalmente él trabajaba todo el año de guardavidas en las playas de Miami. Las ancianas le llevaban galletitas de la suerte con billetes dentro. De noche, era guardia de seguridad en las discotecas. Entonces, las chicas le metían billetes de 100 dólares en sus boxers. La mayoría de la gente pensaría que con todo ese dinero pasaría su vida en grande, pero todo lo que ganaba en el mes lo gastaba en un día. ¿En qué? En lo mismo en que yo gastaba todo mi dinero. Mi madre. Y su hipoteca de 450 mil dólares. Esa también es la razón por la cual después de clases trabajo en un bar, y la razón por la cual no viajo a casa en avión.

Pero el problema aquí era Emmet. El imbécil se había ido a L.A. con un grupo de chicas sexy´s que le pagarían 300 dólares para que conduzca su auto hasta allí. Aunque al principio me había enojado mucho, luego comprendí que era lo mejor, así tenáimos unos cuantos dólares extras. Pero tendría que conducir solo hasta California, y seguramente debería parar a descasar, y tal vez no llegaría a tiempo para la boda. Y para sumarle problemas a mi desastroso estado, una sexy chica de piernas geniales estaba parada frente a mi auto.

-¿Podrías bajarte?- inquirió con voz sensual.

Oh oh. ¿Querría dinero? Iba mal conmigo. Apeas y tenía para la gasolina. Accedía bajar la ventanilla. Ella se acercó unos pasos y me abrumó.

Sin duuda era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Su cabello era castaño cobrizo con las puntas teñidas de fucsia, cayendo en ondas hasta su cintura. Su piel era blanca, pálida y tersa. Sus ojos oscilaban etre el ámbar y el chocolate. Tenía unos muy deseables labios rojos, naturales, y una sonrisa amplia, blanca y brillante. Y estaba allí, parada junto a mi ventanilla.

-Lo siento tanto. Mi nombre es... Patricia Bloch- afirmó apenada- Lamento mucho molestarte, pero no pude dejar de oír tu conversación telefónica. Yo... trabajo en ayuda humanitaria, en Brasil.- mi boca formo una gran "o"-Acabo de llegar en un barco pesquero-¿Podían los pesqueros viajar tanto?-Y necesito ir a California con suma urgencia. Mis abuelos tuvieron un accidente y...

La joven no pudo seguir hablando porque su voz se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Yo no era muy bueno consolando, pero vaya que si estaba mal. Me bajé del auto y le di una palmadita en su hombro... La abrazaría si no fuese por mi...masculinidad.

-Lo lamento es que no me alcanza el dinero para el autobús y pensé que tú podrías...

La cara del gato con Botas de Shreek no se comparaba con su expresión. Podría convencer a cualquiera que tuviese corazón. Lo que me dejaba fuera.

-Eso es triste. Pero yo ya voy retrasado-le expliqué volviendo a mi auto. Me miró incrésula.

-Puedo pagarte. Tengo U$96, 26. Y... y puedo ayudarte a conducir.

Palabras mágicas. Una co-piloto no me vendría mal. Y con ese dinero podríamos comprar comida. La examiné de pies a cabeza. Botas, piernas hermosas, una remera manchada y una camisa enorme. Dudé unos momento; pero al final acepté.

Se alejó corriendo hasta la vereda y tomó dos maletas y un bolso. No había contado con eso. Los de ayuda humanitaria no tenían ropa. Me bajé del auto y le abrí el portaequipaje. Yo apenas y llevaba 1 maleta. Cuando llegó junto a mí tomé las suyas. Para mi sorpresa ean Louis Vouitton, en colores rosa y negro. La miré con una ceja arqueada.

No son reales. Son imitacion,las venden a 45 dolares-afirmo algo incomoda. Asenti nuevamente y cerre el baul.. Volvi a mi asiento. Espere a que ella subiese, pero ella solo se quedo parada junto a la puerta. Comprendi que debia abrirle. Ella subio e inundo el auto de un delicioso aroma a chocolate.

-Rico perfume-afirme mientras me ponia el cinturon. Ella rio.

-¿De que hablas ¡Huelo a malteada!

Sonrei. Si,malteada de chocolate.

-Un tipo la volco encima de mi ropa. Mientras me quitaba la billetera. Por eso me quede solo con 96 dolares-afirmo poniendose el cinturon.

Encendi el auto y sali a la autopista. El transito era denso. Si estuviesemos en una carretera,todo seria mas facil. Excepto por los controles. Mire a las chica junto a mi. No se veia mayor que yo. A decir verdad, no se veia mayor de edad.

-¿Cuantos años tienes? le pregunte,temiendo ser detenido por secuestro de menores. Ella hizo una mueca. Oh oh. Era menor.

-21-me mintio. ¡Dios debia tener 16! La bajaria en un instante. Ella fruncio el seño y busco algo en su bolso. Saco una identificacion. Se la recibi. Patricia Blach, nacionalidad americana, recidencia en Italia. Nacida en 1991,Julio. Un momento. ¿Italia?

-¿No residias en Brasil?

-Oh. Si,pero mis padres se mudaron a estudio.

-¿Ah si? ¿Que estudias? Pregunte saliendo la autopista. Ella dudo en comentarme.

-Pediatria,bueno,quiero especalizarme en eso,al menos-afirmo orgullosa.

Solte una risita.

-Yo estoy en 1° año de pediatria-le conte,maravillado por la coincidencia.

Ella abrio los ojos como boca se abrio en una pequeña ¨o¨

-¿Tienes anatomo neurofisiologia? le pregunte,buscando charlar

-Oh claro,pero me es dificil. Ya sabes,con todas esas cosas de la gente que estudia,en una universidad y lo de anatomometro...no me dijiste tu nombre-me recordo,luego de su extraño discurso.

-Si,me llamo Edward Cullen-me presente- ¿Puedo llamarte Patty?

-¿Puedo llamarte Eddie?-me devolvio levantando una ceja,negue con la risa era hermosa y oirla otra vez.

-¿Y a que parte de California vas?

-Pues a L.A-afirmo subiendo sus pies al asiento- piernas maravillosas y perfectas-¿te molesta?.

Negué con la cabeza. Solo me distraía. Me concentré en la carretera. Cuando salimos del lío de la ciudad el ambiente se relajó. Ella sacó un brazo por la ventanilla, y iba dibujando girones imaginarios en el aire.

-¿Eres de Florida?- me preguntó, sin despegar su vista del camino.

-No, en realidad soy de...

-New York- me interrumpió. Sorprendido miré mi camiseta. No era la de los NYC´s.

-¿Como adivinaste?- pregunté intrigado.

-Tu actitud. Luces como un cantante de rock en una banda que toca en bares nocturnos- dijo adivinando mis sueños de adolescente.

-Y tú luces como una chica Europea que va a L.A a divertirse.

Ella volteó y me estudió con una ceja levantada. Finalmente, negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

Conduje más de dos horas en silencio. Llegó la hora de almorzar y nos detuvimos en una cafetería. La Comida era mala y estaba tan repleta que no podíamos hablar. Regresamos al auto, despues de refrescarnos. Su cabello estaba mojado, sujeto en una coleta. Volvimos a guardar silencio durante unas el cielo se volvió violáceo empecé a cansarme. Ella se rió y se quitó el cinturón. No supe lo que estaba haceindo hasta que estuvo sobre mí. Me dió una sonrisa malévola y dijo:

-Ahora Edward Cullen, conduzco yo.


	4. Capítulo 4: I Love Rock N Roll

**Capítulo 4: I Love Rock N Roll. **

Edward me miraba indeciso. Podía ver que estaba debatiéndose entre ser mi presa, o ser mi captor. Lo que el no sabía, era que yo estaba acostumbrada a seducir hombres desde que me crucé con Madame Mayer, en un internado en Francia, cuando tenía apenas 13 años. Ella compartía mi condición. Prometida.

Esa era mi situación. Desde que mi padre supo que era una niña- en la ecografía- me asignó un esposo: Jacob Black, el hijo de su socio y mejor amigo; lo que me parecía injusto, ya que habían estipulado que al cumplir los 18 años, debía casarme con él. O perdería toda mi herencia , el respeto de mi familia, y me enviarían lejos.

Jacob era un buen chico, lo es. Lo suficientemente guapo como para enamorar a cualquiera. Creo que esta enamorado de mí desde antes de que naciera y Es apenas tres años más grande que yo. Pero él no debe llegar virgen al matrimonio. ¡Tan injusto! Por eso Madame Mayer me enseñó a obtener lo que sea de un hombre, sin siquiera tener que besarlo. Y ahí estaba. Edward, como todos, había caído. Pero de una manera diferente. Era extraño que aún no tratara de seducirme. Debía de haber algo malo con mis encantos.

Estuvo a punto de pillarme con mis ingeniosas mentiras en varias ocasiones. Vamos, ¡el parecía todo menos un estudiante de pediatría! Pero me salvé cambiando de tema. Era un chico de pocas palabras. Cuando le preguntaba algo, apenas y respondía. Eso no le quitaba lo sexy. Aunque todo era sexy en él. La manera en que hablaba, coducía y su sonrisa torcida, diabólica ¡esos dientes! Yo quería que me muerda. ¿Eso lo había pensado yo? Debían de ser las hormonas pr mi período. ¡Mi período! Debíamos ir a una estación de servicio con urgencia.

-¡Muévete!- le ordené.

Desde que había comenzado a atardecer estábamos yendo más despacio y nos encontrábamos en el medio del campo. Él me miró indeciso pero finalmente se movió. Tomé el volante, y atrapé el acelerador correctamente.

-Debes irme dando indicaciones-le advertí. Él asintió, pero no dijo nada. Se veía verdaderamente agotado. Calcule que al paso que íbamos, llegaríamos a California en unas 16 horas, si no parábamos a dormir. Imágenes de una habitación en un hotel, que involucraban a Edward en bóxers en una cama invadieron mi cabeza otra vez ¡Malditas hormonas! Mi padre hacía bien en enviarme a internados estrictos. Más bien se parecían a Alkatraz u otras carceles; pero yo era una buena escapista. Me pregunté si estaria preocupado. Supuse que no, al fin y al cabo el debía imaginarse a donde me dirigía.

Una hora después llegamos a una estación de servicio. Como el lugar no se veía muy confiable, le pedí a Edward que se quedara en el coche. Tomé mi bolso de mano y fui primero al tocador. Estaba asquerosamente sucio, pero pude encontrar un cubíulo aceptable. Fui al lavabo y miré mi rostro. Asqueroso. Lo lavé y me puse bálsamo labial. Decidí quitarme la musculosa que apestaba a malteada, y e quedé solo con la camisa-no la até a mi cintura porque no queria provocar de más- Vacié medio frasco de perfume en mí, y solté mi cabello. Cuando estuve lista, fui al freeshop. Los muchachos que trabajan allí se peleaban por atenderme. Mis encantos volvían a mí.

Compré: dos conos de patatas fritas. Una bolsa de Cheetos. Una botella de aua mineral. Una bolsa de servilletas. El paquete de cigarrillos que me encargó Edward. Y el toque para mantenernos despiertos: una botella de Vodka. Me gaste U$49. Metí todo en unos paquetes y salí. Edward acababa de pagar la gasolina.

-Oye Patty-me llamó por ese horrendo apodo-Voy al baño, quédate en el auto.

Asentí y lo observé entrar a los sanitarios. Aprobeché para sacar la botella de Vodka y esconderla entre mi asiento y la puerta. Unos minutos después volvió, con su cabello mojado, y una gorra sobre él. Encendí el auto y salí a la carretera. Manejé unos 20 minutos, hasta que mi estómago excigió atención. Fue vergonzoso. Él sonrió.

-¿Quieres que cambiemos para que comas?-me pregunto divertido.

-Gracias pero puedo hacer ambas cosas-le nformé algo ofendida. Silvó por lo bajo y volteó al asiento trasero. Tomó un cono de patatas para él y me extendió el otro a mí. Yo lo puse entre mis piernas. Él me imtió y tomó la botella de agua mineral enarcando una ceja.

-¿No había Coca Cola?

-Es demasiado cara

-Nos vamos a dormir-advirtió molesto.

-Tengo algo que te mantendrá despierto

Su expresión era de lo más divertida. Parecía que su mandíbula se iba a descolgar. Solté una risita.

-Esa no es la forma en la que habla alguien de ayuda humanitaria ¿No?

Lo estudié cuidadosamente ¿Estaba dudando de mí o me estaba retando?

no pareces un pediatra-le devolví.

Asintió y comenzó a comer sus papas. Yo lo imité. Eran las mejores papas del mundo. La forma en que estaban hechas... eran un manjar. Amaba las papas.

-Asique...¿Tienes hemanos?- inquirió con voz extraña.

Lo contemplé confundida, pero supuse que le habían dado ganas de charlar.

-No, soy hija única. Lamentablemente- confesé.

-¿Lamentablemente?

-Sí. Toda mi vida quise un hermano mayor que me proteja de los abusadores, o de quienes jugaran conmigo. O una hermana que me enseñe a ser mujer. En fin, para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

_Supongo- me contestó encogiendose de hombros- a decir verdad, yo tengo un hermano. Es más grande que yo -en edad y estatura- pero no en madurez. Es guardavidas y le tiene miedo a los... delfines.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, ocasionandome un ahogo con una papa. Empecé a toser, por lo que solté el acelerador y el volante. Edward me daba golpecitos en la espalda mientras trataba de controlar el auto. Cuando me recuperé, lo ví realmente preocupado.

-¿Estas bien?- inquirió con el seño fruncido.- lo lamento...

-¿Lamentas qué? ¿Hacerme reír?

-Hacerte ahogar. Estabas azul. Juro que por un momento temí que debería meterte en la baulera y arrojarte al mar.

Me reí otra vez, y volví a ponerme en marcha, mientras comía mis papas, ahora que era seguro para mis pulmones.

-Asique... ¿estudias en la NYCU o en Columbia?- le interrogué.

-Columbia. Me queda más cerca de casa. Ahora estoy en Williamsburg. ¿Conoces New York?

-Por supuesto. El Times, la 5° avenida, y Greenwich Village. Mi mejor amiga trabaja en Manhattan. Es genial, adoro NYC. Pero prefiero el sol de California.

- No suenan como lugares donde iría alguien de Ayuda Humanitaria- me recordó.

-ok, de algun lado hay que recolectar los fondos ¿no?- escupí algo molesta. ¿Acaso iba a cuestionar cada mentira que le decía? ¡Necesitaba relajarse un poco! Encendí la radio y busqué una buena estación. ¿Bob Dylan? No en esta ocasión. ¿Justin Bieber? No gracias, aún poseo neuronas. Por fin la encontre. Britney al rescate.

-¿Estás bromeando?- inquirió en sun pose de Rude- Rock-Boy

-Es I Love Rock N Roll. No me digas que no te la sabes- afirmé comenzando a contonearme en el asiento al ritmo de la música. Momento de poner en funcionamiento el plan B. Busqué la botella de Vodka, y con los dientes le saqué el precinto, destapándola.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- inquirió desesperado. No le hice caso y tomé un trago. , ya me sentía mas distendida. Le extendí la botella.

-Vamos chico, necesitas relajarte- lo animé con mi sonrisa seductora. El caviló un poco al principio, pero finalmente tomó de la botella y bebió un gran trago, mientras me miraba a los ojos de una manera que encendería un bosque. Esto se estaba poniendo bueno.

**Mis bellaaaas niñas! Me he demorado, pero es que soy pobre y trabajo. Además de que ODIO tipear. Ya les dije, prefiero escribir en papel. Les dejo esto de las netbooks a ustedes, que son jóvenes :B Muchas Gracias por las reviews (son pocas, pero se aprecian Mucho) loS follows, favorites, y todo eso. Los REVIEWS sirven para que yo vea qué les gusta y qué no, si explique mal algo, etc. Me gustaría mucho conocerlas. ¿Tienen twitter? ¿Las sigo? ¿Facebook? ¿Paloma mensajera? Hahaha. LAS AMO, DE VERDAD. SEAN HERMOSAS E INTELIGENTES, SIEMPRE. **

**PD: Perdonen los errores ortográficos o de tipeo. Soy Humana ( Hasta que se hace de noche y me convierto en Vampiresa) **

**Las Ama, Sam. **


End file.
